And if everything were different-Klaroline
by Aliciasex
Summary: And if it moves from one day to another. Did Esther can still hate Klaus as much to have done what he did with the girl he loves ... And if Silas is right ... the person he showed Caroline and Klaus is the most important to them? The class of Mystic Falls will even for New Orleans with Klaus to take again their city.


Chapter 1

Ball Mikaelson Cruel Intentions ...

(Five hours before the ball)

POV Esther

Made a big mistake a thousand years ago, have trasnformado all my children into vampires Niklaus especially knowing that he was a werewolf party should never have done, now I have to fix the mistake I made.

I'll make them all hope, Finn, Elijah and Rebekah always wanted to be human never liked to be the monsters that are Finn was nine hundred years in a coffin but the hundred years he spent outside hated what it was, Elijah is noble but also has its monsters and Rebekah was always the one that had more humaidade my beautiful and loving daughter.

Kol is one that will not give up being one of the five strongest creatures in the world but he desnvolveu child in his magic so a vampire body change for servirá.Mas wizard now the hardest of them five Niklaus what do I I can do to bring back the sweet palvra been going on since the first boy Mikael atromentou I never should have left.

However they hit the door.

Please -among.

-Mom.

-Finn Discovered what I asked you?

-Yup. It was a bit hard but found.

-So Tell. I need to know before the ball to prepare everything.

-First Handed the invitation will miss Gilbert and still got a bit to hear she has a secret of the two Salvatores.

How so secret the two Salvatores?

-The Gilbert girl was forced by the two brother not to come talk to you will not ball, -olhei for him but she intrigada- after they're gone phoned a friend think his name is Caroline to say what was coming.

Wait Caroline? Caroline Forbes?

Yes this even but wait a little mother who is not over. Gilbert girl asked the girl if she Forbes viria.-gave him a look to insinuate to continue falar.- And she said she did not know.

-And why not?

-Please wait. And the other girl asked why and she said she was afraid to cross with Niklaus.-ai was with a choquado look because it would be that this girl was afraid to cross with my son when I heard her name for the first time they They said she had no fear of Niklaus-he offered her a dress for her to take on the day. Her boyfriend was the first hybrid Klaus created.

-Tyler Lockwood if I remember correctly is not so Finn? Son of Carol Lockwood president of Mystic Falls she will come there tonight it also comes to accompany his mother?

-not So I realized he skipped town to break their connection with mother but there's something else you should know.

-Tell Then'm just ears.

-The Forbes girl is afraid to come and cruzarese with Niklaus because you think you're in love with him. And I by what I realized the conversation the two of them he has not left her alone since he arrived because it also is in love with ela.- with that said there is a plan came my head.

-so To say that the girl is falling in love with his brother and he with her? -Finn Makes a simple nod to afirmar.-My son you help her mother with a simple thing tonight?

Yes mother anything just ask and I will.

-You Know what my plan was ligarvos Home desdo with the blood of the doppelganger and kill you all right?

Yes I even volunteered to be the first to be killed for all other die also.

'I no longer want it more I did this great evil and want corrigilo now. I want you, Elijah and Rebekah have a human body to live and morrerm as always wished, a sorcerer's body to Kol and Niklaus is the most dificl I just wanted to bring your humanity back.

'So tell me your plan to bring humanity back Niklaus mother and I will help.

I'm considering using Caroline to bring humanity back to his brother but for that I need her blood and Niklaus and you can help him?

Finn simply nodded.

I need you to estajas aware of Forbes girl there tonight and that in a moment she estaja inattentive goals a potion in her drink, when around 24:00 she felt unwell and you must encorntrar the accident and there es Who you choose to do it and you will levala desmaira to a room and you shall put away sange it and you bring it to me.

\- The 00:00 and point it feel bad?

Yeah point in not a minute earlier or a minute later.

-And In relation to my brother I meet her in a room alone with her think that I'm trying to violate, and then try adagar me for over nine centuries. What will I do if this happens?

-When You have made the blood flame one of your brothers Kol eg he called Elijah and if I'm not mistaken he knows the importance of this girl to his brother so he called Rebekah to take care of her ...

'But my sister likes the Forbes girl? Is that Rebekah has always been a strong-willed as the girls who like his brothers.

Yes she likes what I saw in this last day she called Caroline three times to see if she would come. But continuing Elijah will soon warn Niklaus and he had been worried but not demonstrated and Elijah have to stress about five minutes but it will be the same with the three of you to the room and if I remember correctly it will be very close to her.

-And Niklaus blood like I'll have?

Very easy raisins for it with a glass of a jar starting to pretend that when you catch yourself Caroline dropped the jar and you cut it he did not care.

-And Over there girl Gilbert will want to talk to her anyway?

Sure I tell he wanted to apologize for what I did go through because of Niklaus. Now go before your brothers distrust.

Well -is my mother up in four hours.

-Up To four hours.

(Two hours before the ball)

POV Caroline

Ai because I said yes ... yes there is Elena has remembered she has begged Bonnie can not go.

But I do not want to go for me cross with Klaus I already know that after it comes up to me with that super sexy accent that he has poor Caroline do not think so do not think those dimples super fluffy, that smile that leaves no one to drool however ... Here I am in front of Elena's house for me and she preparmos us to the ball.

Knock at the door.

-Care, I thought you were not coming. Brought the two dresses?

-Yes Brought Lena ...

'I'm not talking about two thou hast tou talking your one and one that a certain hybrid gave you today to lelevares.

Yeah I know ... I'm here rests. How do you manage to not only you but Stefan, Damon and Bonnie are still my friends know I like him ...?

Oh my God I just say it can not be I LOVE Tyler I do not have any feelings for that psychopath can not be he killed Jenna, chased Katherine for five hundred years, tried to kill Elena, left side Ripper Stefan come when he knew perfectly that I never liked that I did. But it is only so because of Mikael and Esther Rebekah as she also looked like a psychopath but is one of the dearest people in the world.

Hello Earth calls Caroline Forbes ... I repeat Earth calls Caroline Forbes ...

Yeah sorry I forgot to tell you that Bekah is waiting for us at the mansion within thirty-five minutes.

\- CAROLINE AND ONLY say that NOW GO MOVES YOU HAVE TO PREPARE US.

Last thirty-five minutes

I was ready five minutes ago Elena insisted I take the dress Klaus gave me.

The dress was beautiful had baby blue tones on top with cizento at the bottom but perduminate color was dark blue that favoresia my eyes, he really knows escoher. With hair made a coke with the front hair loose and soft make-up and finally methyl earrings, a necklace and bracelet that by chance was also the Klaus gave me.

-Care Have tou ready before we Bekah vanha get us through her hair?

Sure I do not want to ruin the hair. You are beautiful by the way.

Also -tu ves so much drama that Klaus dress was hurt you after you stay tales much prettier than me and than all women who are on the ball.

-No Overdo it I'm not that good.

We'll see when the Klaus sees you rather? And rests that Bekah will also say the same.

-You Are you so good about Klaus like me?

-Care We all find it strange, but you're dating Tyler then we accept it as changing it you changed it. And we already distrusted some time that you also liked it and you just give me the assurance there thirty-six minutes ago. Now it is you who decide, but well let.

-Yup.

Off we went to the mansion Mikaelson have with Bekah.

(Zipped folder of an hour to the ball)

POV Rebekah

Where did those two go, ugh I hate to wait.

-Filha, Can I come?

Yes, mother between. Need something?

No, just wanted to know if he needs help to ?

-is Not need my mother's colleagues is there to help.

And who are the girls?

-Elena Gilbert to double as you know. And Caroline Forbes girl ... forget that they are both.

Ah can ask Gilbert girl to go in my room I have an apology to make.

Could be, but not percisa expect much they have arrived.

Then you'll you at the door to meet. So let's go?

-Yup.

Arriving no door

-Lenaaa, Careeee thankfully arrived. Lena're beautiful but excuse Care is still more love dress looks like someone has good taste blends you'll be the belle of the ball and will be another someone who will drool when I see you.

\- Bekah also told her that but she said I was exaggerating.

-EXAGERAR ? TAS TAS TU CRAZY PERFECT !

Good evening girls enter my daughter was waiting for you.

Oh Elena and Caroline present the famous original witch Esther Mikaelson.

Hello I'm Caroline is not that not destinga Elena is the doppelganger. And Bekah and Lena you exaggerate a lot. The lady is very beautiful I've seen where Rebekah was pulling the beauty.

\- Hello. Caroline is right we know where Rebekah and others pulled the beauty Care huh?

Well you girls are also very beautiful. And they did not exaggerate anything Forbes girl you are perfect without offending the other two girls you'll be the most beautiful this evening.

-Thanks.

Well let girls I still do not tou ready yet and lack fifty minutes to the ball.

'My daughter is right'm doing you lose your time.

-It Was nice to meet her.

-It was a pleasure to meet you.

-Elena Sorry I did it pass.

-No Hurt.

-Filha.

-Yes mom?

-Niklaus Asked to notify you when a girl arrives.

Parent required.

Room Rebekah

Poor Caroline.

-Rebekah The girl Klaus said his mother was Caroline?

Yes I think it was. Care sorry if my mother had not said anything soubese interest.

-No Hurt, but one question she usually treat everyone as well done to me? And you owner Elena what you were thinking "we know where Rebekah and others pulled the beauty Care huh?" you should not be thinking so could it?

-Care She was well known but only with people who did not know. Sorry again I'm going in there already wear me back to when já.Depois Elena get away come here in that I have something to sample yourself surprise for Care.

'Sorry, I did not for evil. You have to admit that Klaus pulled the British accent it. But it's true I could have held my tongue. I'm forgiven?

Yes now you go there I want to see the surprise.

-TE Already.

Elena POV

'So let me see the surprise.

-There Is no surprise but stay here Nik should be, appear to you I get the tie.

And how do you know that it can go ask Elijah.

Because my brother hates ask Elijah to do this he would rather it be me then when he comes will see Caroline and asks her yes?

Yes but let's stay here a long time?

\- A little but in the meantime I'll get me and you help ok?

-OK.

POV Klaus

There I am out of my room to ask Rebekah to get me the tie as ever. But why the hell am I always attempt to please Caroline when she spreads the seven winds that like Tyler.

Well I got let me hit the door with his sister that I never know.

Knock at the door

Yes who?

-Bekah Can I need your help for a change.

-Wait a minute.

-OK.

However I hear the door lock must be someone to hide it in the closet. But I hear a squeak and two pairs of laughter from inside and hear the Rebekah to say.

-To Be sissy and I face he does not bite or eat you. Either bite and can also drink your blood but too anything you've ever will exprimentado a week ago.

-The Bekah is right now go hide not thyself because in fact you do not have places and you will not get inside is trancado.-says another voice that I know of some place.

'I hope they know that but will pay. I'll get one of the daggers and I will stab you and you also will arrest you in a room with one of the Salvatores or even better with the two naked. -Now there are three I tou getting impatient.

-Rebekah Not take too long tou patiently to wait. The mother also sent for me and you know I hate to waste time talking to her about it.

-You Go.

Thank God was watching ever-mais. said when closing the door behind me but quand look forward was the most beautiful blonde in the world of my thousand years of life-Ca-Caro-Carolina-Caroline.

-Hi.

Endnotes Chapter

I hope you enjoy. Chapter sorryy great.

Click here to follow this story

You will be notified by email when it is updated

Review!


End file.
